Askari
Askari is a male lion. He is the founder and leader of the first Lion Guard, who discovered the Roar of the Elders. He is a distant relative of Kion. When Kion doubts his ability to lead the Lion Guard, Askari advises him to rely on his own strengths rather than the Roar. Askari trains Kion how to use the Roar. Eventually, Kion relinquishes his role as the leader of the Lion Guard, prompting Askari to praise him and advise him to use his talents to defend the Tree of Life rather than the Pride Lands. Biography Background Askari discovered the Roar of the Elders at Cikha Escarpment, where he trained relentlessly to master its powers. Due to his prowess with the Roar, Askari became the leader of the first Lion Guard and assembled a team of the bravest, fastest, keenest of sight, and strongest lions in the Pride Lands. At some point, a pride of evil lions attempted to overtake the Pride Lands, but Askari and his Lion Guard foiled their plan by working together. Askari was known for establishing a treaty of peace with the elephants, which led to an everlasting kinship between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands. This event came to be known as the Ukumbusho Tradition and was celebrated annually. ''The Lion Guard'' "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Kion portrays Askari in the Ukumbusho Tradition. He describes how Askari had made peace with the elephants in order to keep the Circle of Life in balance. "Cave of Secrets" Askari appears in a cave painting. Makini explains that he and his Lion Guard had used teamwork to overcome a pride of evil lions who were threatening to overtake the Pride Lands. "The River of Patience" Nirmala mentions that Rafiki had likely sent Kion to the Tree of Life due to Askari discovering the Roar of the Elders at Cikha Escarpment. Later, Askari appears as a cave painting in the Tree of Life. Janna tells Makini of Askari's discovery of the Roar. "The Lake of Reflection" Kion journeys to Cikha Escarpment, where he encounters Askari's spirit. Kion expresses a desire to give up the Roar of the Elders, but Askari praises his humility and offers to teach him everything the Roar can do. "Triumph of the Roar" At Cikha Escarpment, Kion meets with Askari for more training. Askari reminds Kion that only one who is willing to let go of the Roar of the Elders can master it, and Kion confirms that he does not need the Roar to lead the Lion Guard. At the Tree of Life, Bunga questions Rani on why Kion is not ready to use the Roar. Makini interrupts, explaining that Kion might be practicing his Roar at Cikha Escarpment, as Askari used to do so long ago. Bunga and Rani decide to visit him there. Askari trains Kion, teaching him to lift boulders, break apart rocks, and make pillars with the Roar ("The Power of the Roar"). Bunga and Rani witness Kion practicing his Roar. Anga arrives and brings news that the Tree of Life is under attack. Before leaving, Kion tells Askari that he is ready. "Return to the Pride Lands" After Kion relinquishes his role as the leader of the Lion Guard to Vitani, Askari appears as a spirit in the clouds. The rest of the Lion Guard stares in awe, with Ono recognizing Askari for who he is. Askari praises Kion and informs him that he has finally mastered the Roar of the Elders. Kion wonders what good this does, as he is no longer the leader of the Lion Guard, and Askari reminds him that he can protect the Tree of Life instead of the Pride Lands. Personality and traits Askari is dignified and regal in bearing. He has acquired much experience and wisdom from his time as the leader of the Lion Guard and serves as a mentor to Kion. Behind the scenes * Askari is voiced by Michael Luwoye. * According to Ford Riley, "Askari" was Scar's birth namesake, but it got shortened to "Scar" after Scar received his injury. References . Trivia *Ironically, his name should not be confused with Scar's real name. Category:Male Category:Bigger Good Category:Mentor Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Angels Category:Saved Soul Category:Wrathful Category:Wise Category:Sympathetic Category:Officials Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Twin/Clone Category:False Antagonist Category:Lawful Good Category:Retired Category:Sensational Six Heroes